The present invention relates to a photographic exposure apparatus equipped with an optical system including different types of exposure lenses.
Such a photographic exposure apparatus allows an intensity of light emitted from alight source to be passed through a negative film set in a negative mask after being reflected on a reflector mirror, and focused by various focal or zoom lens onto a sheet of photosensitive paper located at an exposure position for reproducing a frame image of the negative film.
The photographic exposure apparatus includes a first shutter for controlling the duration of exposure and a second shutter for shielding unwanted light. Opening and closing of the two shutters are controlled by a controller means. In addition, a scanner is provided for reading relevant data of frame images on the negative film loaded in the negative mask.
The first and second shutters in the conventional photographic exposure apparatus are driven by respective drive means which are actuated by the controller means, for example as shown in Japanese Utility-model Application 1-149648(1989). As the drive means for the shutters are not simple and the controller means requires control software, the overall cost of the apparatus will increase.
It is also known that the optical system including the scanner and various focal or zoom lens should be cleaned by removing dust from the surfaces of the lenses manually with the use of a brush, clean rag, or fan blower. The optical system of the apparatus is mounted substantially in a casing, and therefore cleaning of the optical system will e difficult and troublesome. The cleaning or removal of dust has to be carried out manually and periodically. Dust and dirt on the optical system cannot be removed completely by use of a fan blower or the like.
It is an object of the present invention, in view of the foregoing predicaments, to provide an improved photographic exposure apparatus in which the shutter driving mechanism and controlling software are simplified and the removal of dust from the optical system including an exposure lens and a negative sensor is automatically conducted upon each printing operation.